No soy la única
by the-one-lonely
Summary: Hermione lo sabe, lo sabe y no ha hecho nada pero la ayuda de alguien inesperado la hará recapacitar y darse cuenta que no es la única. One-Shot! Songfic! La canción NO me pertenece, ni las letras! :S


You and me we made a vow  
for better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
but the proof is in the way it hurts 

Lo sé, él no está en una reunión de trabajo, ha tenido muchas de esas esta última semana, casi todos los días para ser exacta. Lo sé, que él está con Lavender; desde que la asignaron como su secretaria personal en el departamento de Aurores no ha dejado de ir a las dichosas "reuniones de trabajo". Harry no lo sabe, y no lo sabrá nunca; después de la guerra, decidió mudarse con Pansy y no ha vuelto a aparecerse; no lo culpo, mi "esposo" le prohibió dirigirnos la palabra y yo no lo apoyé, cómo podría, ella había sido una de las personas que más me había molestado e insultado durante mis años en Hogwarts.

El destino había sido cruel, necesitaba a Harry más que nunca; con todo lo que ha pasado con Ron, en verdad necesito a un amigo que me consuele. Habíamos hecho un compromiso, no hacía más de un año. Sé que puedo ser difícil, sobre todo porque quiero esperar un poco más para tener hijos; supongo que esa fue la razón por la que comenzó todo esto con Lavender. Habíamos sido amigos por tanto tiempo, nunca pensé que me fuera a hacer esto, pero cada vez que lo veo llegar a la casa con una sonrisa de complicidad, sé que el dolor que siento es prueba suficiente de su engaño.

For months on end I've had my doubts  
denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
but I know that I still need you here

Han pasado unos cuantos meses, todavía no se atreve a decírmelo. No lo culpo, no es algo de lo que deba estar orgulloso. Cada vez que se va tengo que aguantar las lágrimas. Quiero que lo diga, que sea hombre por una vez en tanto tiempo y que admita que ya no me quiere, que la desea solo a ella. Pero cada vez que regresa y me besa y me toca, sé que lo necesito. Es lo único constante en mi vida, mis padres ya no están y no tengo otra familia.

You say...I'm crazy  
cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when...you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

Hace unos meses conocí a alguien, alguien que no pensé jamás que volvería a ver. Esta persona me ha estado apoyando y me ha sabido sacar de la tristeza. Sé que no debo pagarle a Ronald con la misma moneda pero la tentación está ahí. Hoy está, nuevamente, en una reunión de negocios, pero yo sé dónde se encuentra realmente. Sigo sin creer que me haya hecho esto. Creo que es hora de enfrentarlo, al menos es lo que debo hacer, según mi nuevo amigo.'

"Ronald" lo llamo cuando veo que entra a la casa. "Son las once de la noche, ¿dónde estabas?" pregunto.

Él se quita su saco y lo cuelga en el perchero. Arruga la nariz, signo de enojo. Se frota la cara con las manos y suspira lentamente antes de verme a los ojos.

"Ya lo veía venir" dice y pone los ojos en blanco "me lo advirtieron mis colegas pero no quise escucharlo" dice.

"Estás durmiendo con Lavender, ¿no es cierto?" digo cruzando los brazos.

"Hermione" me llama y me toma de los brazos "estoy casado contigo, te amo a ti" me dice y me da un beso casto en los labios "no hay nadie más"

Es lo único que necesito para desistir de esta locura, y nuevamente dudo de la veracidad de mis dudas. Dejo que me bese y pronto nuestra discusión termina. Me lleva a nuestra cama y me llena de caricias. Me hace suya una vez y otra vez; realmente llego a pensar que no me está engañando pero, justo antes de caer en un sueño profundo, lo escucho confirmar mis sospechas.

"Amor, duerme bien" él nunca me ha dicho 'amor', ni cuando éramos novios. No soy la única.

You've been so unfaithful  
now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
even though you don't share mine 

Ha pasado un año desde que lo sé; pero ya no me siento mal al respecto. He encontrado a alguien que comparte mi tristeza, puesto que a él también lo engañaron. A diferencia de mí, él ha hecho caso a su cerebro y se ha divorciado; sin embargo, yo no puedo. No puedo debido a que estaría sin mis Weasleys, la única familia que tengo gracias a Ronald. Esa familia me ha formado parte de mi desarrollo como bruja, y dejarlos atrás al divorciarme de Ronald los haría rechazarme, tendría que decirles adiós.

"Hermione" escucho que me habla Draco "vuelve a la cama"

Si, Draco es esa persona que me ayudó, me sacó de la tristeza y, últimamente, comparte mi cama cuando Ronald se va a sus viajes de trabajo. Gracias a Draco me di cuenta que Ronald y yo habíamos caído en la rutina. Siempre era lo mismo, sobre todo los primeros meses; eso ocasionó que nos separáramos mentalmente. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que no amo a Ronald, creo que nunca lo hice; estaba enamorada de la idea de vivir con él y ser felices por siempre. Soy la bruja más inteligente de mi generación pero al parecer en cosas del amor soy un total fracaso.

"¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar?" me pregunta por enésima vez cuando despertamos, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y su cabeza posada en mi pecho.

"Tengo miedo" lo admito "sin Ronald ya no tendré una familia"

"Me tienes a mí" dice y suspira "¿No soy suficiente?"

"Nada nos garantiza que no nos separaremos también" le respondo y paso una mano por mi cara.

"Mione, te amo y tú también me amas" dice él levantándose y mirándome directo a los ojos "hay que darnos una oportunidad"

"Pero…"

Y así, me toma del cuello y me besa apasionadamente. No tengo las fuerzas para rechazar sus demandas; si de algo me he dado cuenta es que no puedo contenerme con Draco Malfoy, él hace que me sienta una mujer. Y así, entre besos, caricias, embestidas y gritos, prometo al aire que hablaré con Ronald para hacer oficial nuestra separación. La razón, no sólo por el hecho de que él me haya engañado con Lavender; sino que me he dado cuenta que el corazón de Ronald no se puede obtener, no si él está realmente enamorado de ella. Así como mi corazón está ocupado por Draco.

You say...I'm crazy  
cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when...you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

Draco se ha ido después de un desayuno rápido, Ronald va a llegar en menos de una hora y tengo que disimular el hecho de que ha habido un hombre en la casa por una semana. Guardo las fotos que nos hemos tomado Draco y yo en mi bolsa expandible; esa bolsa que nos sacó de apuros durante la guerra, ahora me ayuda en mi engaño. Él llega justo como prometió, se le ve feliz, no hace mucho que estaba con Lavender.

"Ronald tenemos que hablar" le digo y lo ayudo a quitarse el saco.

"Hermione, ahorita no tengo ganas de hablar, estoy muy cansado" dice y me trata de ignorar yéndose a la sala.

"No, esto es algo importante" le digo firme y lo sigo a la sala, él ya está sentado.

"Bueno, ya que estás de testaruda, dime" dice él.

"Quiero el divorcio" digo y veo que su cara se transforma en una de enojo "tú me estás engañando con Lavender, lo sé desde hace un año no hace falta que lo niegues" le dije "pero eso no es todo, te di tiempo de que lo enfrentaras y ya no puedo seguir esperando más tiempo"

"Mione, ¿estás loca?" pregunta levantándose del sillón "sé que te dejo mucho tiempo sola por tantos viajes de trabajo, ¿pero ahora me vienes con esto?"

"No estoy loca Ronald, voy a sacar los papeles para divorciarnos, así podrás tener a Lavender aquí en la casa" le digo "estoy segura que la has traído aquí y le has hecho el amor en nuestra cama"

"Estás diciendo esto porque ya no lo hemos hecho, no pensé que fueras a ser tan sexual" se burla "en la escuela nadie podría verte con ojos de deseo, no con esas faldas tan largas que traías, ¿crees que divorciándote de mí vas a lograr que te vean así?" escupe hacia un lado, un hábito que nunca me gustó "no eras nada sin mí y serás nada ahora que pretendes estar sin mí, entiéndelo Hermione, nadie te querrá sin mi"

"Voy a divorciarme de ti Ronald" digo en llanto "y seré feliz sin ti"

I have loved you for many years  
maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
by lying and tearing us up 

Me he ido a vivir con Draco, y estamos más felices que nunca. Ronald no le gustó nada que al día siguiente de nuestra pelea le haya mandado los papeles de divorcio, y con Harry. Como era de esperarse, Pansy es una gran amiga de Draco y gracias a él, pude recuperar mi amistad con Harry. Las cosas nunca iban a ser como antes, lo sabía, pero tenía de vuelta a mi hermano. Harry se encargó de que Ronald firmara los papeles. No había pedido mucho, sólo que no me volviera a dirigirme la palabra a cambio de que él se quedara con la casa. Las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco hasta que lo encontré. Supuse que no me hablaría, pero al verme su cara se enrojeció y se acercó a mí; inconscientemente saqué mi varita y la tenía escondida pero lista por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

"¡Así que te acuestas con ese Mortífago!" gritó, la gente reunida a los alrededores del Callejón Diagon nos voltearon a ver.

"Ronald no quiero tener problemas contigo" dije calmada "será mejor que nos vayamos cada quien por su lado"

"¿Por qué Hermione?" me pregunta y alza su varita "¿Por qué con él? ¡Yo te amaba!"

"Tú mismo lo has dicho Ronald, me amabas" dije "pero me dejaste de amar en el momento en que me engañaste con Lavender, cuando me alimentabas con tus mentiras" dije "ahora baja tu varita"

"Te hare pagar por tu traición Hermione" grita Ronald "Cru…"

"¡Expelliarmus!" el hechizo hizo que la varita de Ronald saliera volando y se posara en la mano de Draco.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de hechizarla?" gritó Draco y me agarró de la cintura con su brazo "Esto no se va a quedar así comadreja"

Después de eso nos hizo desaparecer y con un fuerte 'crack' aparecimos dentro de su cuarto, la varita de Ronald todavía en su mano. Sus ojos llenos de ira contenida y su rostro con un pronunciado gesto de disgusto. Traté de soltarme de su agarre pero él sólo hizo más presión y volteó a ver.

"Haz algo para distraerme" me pidió "sino no podré contenerme e iré a matarlo"

You say...I'm crazy  
cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when...you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one 

"Te amo Hermione" me dice entre besos.

Ya han pasado dos años, Ronald está en Azkaban tras haber sido descubierto en una situación ambigua con algunos Mortífagos que habían escapado a tiempo. Obviamente él negó todo pero Lavender había atestiguado en contra de él y ahora se quedará en la cárcel de por vida. Lavender se había vuelto una buena amiga mía; me había dicho que había estado viviendo en miedo desde que amenazó a Ronald con decirme la verdad. Ya no había malos entendidos entre nosotras.

"Yo también Draco, yo también" dije y lo besé cortamente.

I know I'm not the only one

Aveces me pongo a pensar si realmente estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe; si podremos aguantar nuestros temperamentos por tanto tiempo. Pero cada vez que lo veo abrazar a Scorpius o cada vez que le da un beso a Selene en la frente cuando se va a dormir, sé que mis dudas no tienen lugar. Lo amo, como una loca, y cada vez que me besa y me ve con sus ojos grises, sé que no soy la única.


End file.
